


I think my neighbor is a vampire. (But he's really cute)

by Microsoftberry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is the evil blood-sucking nightly monster and Cisco is onto him, Caitlin is not a helpful friend, Cisco is so done with everything, F/M, M/M, as soon as he can stop drooling over him, guiltless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man, Cisco's new neighbor guy, presumably the horrific blood-sucking night monster who was going to rip Cisco's throat later, aka Barry Allen, was smiling sheepishly as the intense stare of two people refused to budge from his face. Cisco was so done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cisco's very sharp detection

**Author's Note:**

> again, I'm terrible at English so I know you'll find this very hard to read, but I really wanted to write a ColdFlash fic so I wrote it again. Any corrections or a beta reader would be appreciated and welcome!

"... I think my neighbor is a vampire." Cisco said.

Caitlin waited, and when no further explanation came, she hung up the phone.

"No no no no no!!" Cisco screamed, but only the cold silence of the phone was left.

 

 

***

 

I think my neighbor is a vampire. (But he's really cute)

 

***

 

 

Cisco Ramon was a cheerful person, with full positive energy buzzing out of him at all times, and he liked the vibe of life as much as he loved his science stuffs. He generally trusted people, believed in good, and was quick to find things to appreciate in other people even when most of the time he was the smartest person in the room.  
All in all, Cisco lead a very positive and good life, totally satisfied with it, until this happened to his life.

"I can't believe I'm sitting on the stairs for this, Cisco." Caitlin said, glaring at her friend while sitting on carefully set newspapers spread out on the stair.

"You don't know him. I'm 99 percent sure he's a vampire, or at least some supernatural being."

"You've said that to the cat lady who lives above your floor, you know." Caitlin said sarcastically.

"She IS a super evil cat lady with an super creepy stares, and I won't be surprised if she is now secretly cursing me with her twelve black evil cats."

Caitlin sniffled at the mention of a dozen furry animals.

"Does she really have twelve black cats?"

Cisco whipped his head around and pointed at his shirt. It was covered in thick black cat hairs and now looked like he was wearing a mink. Caitlin nodded.

"Oh."

Cisco's jaw dropped.

"You didn't notice?"

"I.. I just thought you liked to wear black sweaters a lot." Caitlin was now avoiding Cisco's eyes, mainly because the man was fuming. Cisco pointed at his shirt.

"This is a T-shirt. And did you really think I wore black furry sweater everyday?"

Caitlin shrugged. Cisco shook his head disbelievingly.

"Didn't you say that Lisa's brother was dating this guy?"

"Yeah. His name is Barry Allen, Lisa told me when he got this apartment, he told her he was really excited about it, and I didn't know what grave danger was heading my way until it was too late." Cisco said, and Caitlin had to roll her eyes because it was too much.

Caitlin knew Lisa and Leonard Snart, due to the relationship her friend and Lisa had, and though the first time meeting was pretty scary(like how Cisco looked at Lisa like she hung the moon, and how Lisa looked at Cisco like a cat watching a particularly oblivious, tech-geek canary) but she became friends with them and they were good people, in a slightly crimy scary sneaky way.  
They were both very good-looking of course, Leonard in a walk-out of GQ kind of way and Lisa the gorgeous girl who made passersby turn their heads. And though they were stubborn and wicked in ways that Caitlin didn't want to look close to, they both loved deeply and with whole heart, as seen by Lisa's face when she teased Cisco or the look on Len's face when he read the text-messages from his boyfriend, aka the one supposed-to-be-evil-vampire Barry Allen.

"... So how did this person strike you as a ghostly night being?"

Caitlin was clearly redirecting his attention, but Cisco couldn't care.

"First of all, he's pale. He's pale in a way that is not i'm-gonna-faint pale but this beautiful moonlight-on-my-skin pale." Cisco blurted out, having the desperation of a man who's been holding on a secret too long.

"His eyelashes are super-long, like lama-eyelash long and his eyes are really big and dreamy, they sparkle like greens on a summer's day and calm like an autumn grey when he's quiet."

"Are you even hearing yourself right now?" Caitlin said, clearly conflicted between laughing at her friend or pitying in a crush he's obviously having.

"I'm not interested in that guy, I have Lisa." Cisco objected, but if it weren't for his obvious head over heels love for Lisa that Caitlin knew so well, the argument could have almost seem unconvincing.

"I mean, the man's eyes are hypnotic," Cisco continued. "He can make people DO stuffs with his eyes, and he smiles, and you should have seen him smile, like some freaking puppy, and you just don't find it in your heart to mess with it. You just melt in it."

"So what, you think he's a vampire because you find him too attractive?" Caitlin asked, finally able to catch her breath after so thoroughly laughing at her friend's breakdown.

"Their kind is known to be beautiful so they can prey on people. Innocent, vulnerable, harmless people like me!" Cisco said.

Caitlin shrugged. 

"From the sound of it, he just seems like a really nice young man who just moved in."

"They are the gentleman of the underworld! They act nice, and in the dark they polish their fangs for a human meal, which will soon be me if you don't take this seriously, Cait!" Cisco moaned, and Caitlin finally decided to cut her friend some slack.

"Okay. So what time will he arrive again?"

"His work shift ends at 6. Today is Friday so he will visit supermarket to grab some snacks and groceries and head home to watch Netflix. So usually around 6:30."

Caitlin raised her eyebrow at him. Cisco avoided her questioning stare.

"What. I keep tabs on these things. It's not like he watches with the volume down."

"Uh huh." Caitlin said, and couldn't keep her curiosity from rising. How could someone sound so nice and strike Cisco as a blood-loving supernatural being at the same time? Her question was soon answered.

Just as she was about to check her watch, a bell rang and a guy came through the door. He was wearing a brown jacket with a red shirt inside, soft-looking brown hair blown wildly as if he just flew through wind and had a smile already splitting his face when he looked up and saw two people staring down at him.

"Um. Hi?"

The man, Cisco's new neighbor guy, presumably the horrific blood-sucking night monster who was going to rip Cisco's throat later, aka Barry Allen, was smiling sheepishly as the intense stare of two people refused to budge from his face. Cisco did not admit that smile was frustratingly adorable. Damn the vampires and their probably-for-evolutionary-purposes-attractiveness.

"Is there something wrong?"

Barry said, the ends of his eyebrows falling, and before Cisco could come up with any excuses to why they were sitting in the dark, waiting for him to come home which was not creepy at all by the way, Caitlin was standing and reaching a hand that Barry's offered.

"Hi, I'm Caitlin. I've heard so many things about you."

Barry's face brightened even more at that. 

"Oh, you're Caitlin? Len and Lisa told me about you too," Barry smiled and Cisco could already see her falling for that evil, prey-seducing charms. "I've always wanted to meet you, Cisco said you were doing a really amazing job at meta-energy cell reproduction program and I had to look it up, and I read all your thesis and suggestions and couldn't stop because they were really mind-blowing and I loved them. I have so many questions about the work of cell reproduction catalyst and compounds of meta energy theory that you've built, and.. and.. wow I'm babbling but it's so nice to meet you in person."

Caitlin beamed. She beamed.

"Cisco, did you hear that? He read my meta-energy reproduction theory and he loved it!"  
"I heard that. I'm right here."

She smiled, care-freely ignored Cisco's deadpanned remark and looked at Barry's face like she wanted to jump him with a hug, which she managed not to, barely. Cisco tried hard not to scream 'BETRAYER!!!' at her face.  
When they finally broke out of the quick, immersed conversation and shook hands again, Barry said goodbye to them both and walked up the stairs.  
Cisco made sure that the footsteps were gone before he turned to Caitlin.

"I wanna move here."

Caitlin said, and Cisco was so done.


	2. Barry is not a vampire.(maybe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry turns out to be a great neighbor, though Cisco ends up doing something really, really stupid and now he was so getting murdered by Len.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was meant to be one-shot because I just had only vague ideas about its stories and didn't know how to put them together, but now I did something about it. And it gets crazier in the end, just hope you can bear it with me.

"So what are you going to do?" Caitlin asked, to the mop of flat zombie that was currently her friend.

"Nothing. He's Len's boyfriend, which makes him kind of like my brother-in-law's boyfriend, so.. nothing." Cisco mumbled from the pillow on this face.  
Caitlin smiled.

"He really was sweet and charming, though. He looked so adorable and sweet." Caitlin cooed at the memory and Cisco crunched up his nose.

"Why does every woman I met talk about him like that? They go crazy after him like he's their favorite new puppy."

"What women?" Caitlin asked, humoring Cisco's whining.

"Mrs.Hudson, the lady on the second floor, Miss Langdon who's my neighbor, and Sarah."

Caitlin raised her head at the name.

"Who's Sarah?"  
"The blond little girl living in the third floor."

"Oh, that girl? She was so pretty and smart when she met us in the elevator." Caitlin said but Cisco shook his head."I once saw her make him pinkie-swear her to marry her when she grew up."

Caitlin was melting.

"Awww. That's so cute! She has her first crush on Barry."

"No no, not cute." Cisco said, and Caitlin smiled at him.

"She's just 11 years old, Cisco. She would have just graduated from i'm-going-to-marry-my-dad stage to I'm-going-to-marry-the-cutest-boy-I've-seen stage. It's sweet but it goes away quickly. Oh, This story is just precious, I have to tell Len and Lisa." Caitlin said, typing text message on her phone. Cisco huffed.

"Yeah, that Sarah kid is way more cunning than she lets on. Believe me, that girl knows what she's talking about and Len had better be prepared for a cat-fight when she grows up and comes claiming a groom."

"What can we say? There's just something inexplicably disarming about a boy with a soft ruffled hair and big, wide puppy-eyes. With matching bright smile, it just melts our hearts. It even works much better on Barry because he IS an actually sweet and nice guy." Caitlin said.

And Cisco muttered something like 'yeah, evolutionary-honed perfect-preying-seducing skills will probably help too,' which Caitlin ignored seemlessly.

"I was however surprised because he was so much brighter and softer than I imagined Len's boyfriend to be, but it was a nice surprise. They make such a cute couple." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, yeah."

Cisco replied half-heartedly, secretly imagining the two said men as a couple. Len, who Cisco didn't meet so often because he and Lisa usually dated at Cisco's place and Len was usually not home when Cisco visited Lisa's place, scared hell out of him in the rare cases they did meet.

Cisco knew part of it was because Len was just messing with the guy who's dating his sister, but the man was intimidating in more than a few ways, he was really good-looking and his eyes were piercing blue, and the smirk he wore every time he saw Cisco flinch or cower was pure ice-freezing degree. (which was how Cisco got a nickname for him, 'Captain Cold', though he had to bribe both Caitlin and Lisa not to tell the man the foresaid nickname)

And Barry, well, aside from his current secretly-hiding-his-true-nature-in-order-to-kill-Cisco-when-nobody-suspects theory, did seem really sweet and his smile did brighten Cisco's day even when he feared he was walking straight into an evil vampire-trap.

Either Barry was a vampire with a really, really good deceptive skills, or Barry was actually a nice neighbor he hadn't had since like forever ago.

"So..." Caitlin said, and Cisco turned his head at her.

"So.." what?

"So.. maybe you should at least try get to know him first? Before you google ways to make holywater or throw garlic at him?"

"I'm not going to throw holywat-- I was not going to just throw garlic at my neighbor, Cait!" Cisco yelped indignantly and Caitlin smiled even more.

"Yeah, so before you think about trying all that, maybe go visit him, talk to him some more? He did greet you so brightly when he met you, and it would be shame not to get to know him if he turned out to be just a mere human."

"Huh."

Cisco said, flopping back into the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"Huh."

Caitlin did have a point there. Maybe he should knock on the guy's door and give him a try before he charged the shopping cart of garlic and crucifixes in his shopping account.

 

***

 

Well Barry turned out to be quite an awesome neighbor. Cisco had to admit that after their 3 days in a row crash at the said man's sofa, when he woke up from Barry's sofa hugging his fully-packed Startrek TOS blueray sets.

Cisco soon found out that Barry was actually a good guy, amazing even, Barry liked Startrek and he had this awesome Blueray player sets AND a perfect comic book sets of Superman from 1938. To which when he asked how Barry got them he just shrugged and said,"Len got them for me. He knows I love Superman" and then smiled half proud and half sheepish.

"But it's vintage mint 1938!" Cisco almost screamed. Barry was now smiling so proudly.

"Is it possible", Cisco said, turning to Barry, "Can your boyfriend time-travel?"

Barry just smiled wickedly at that.  
And Cisco just fell in love with him. Figuratively, he means.

Yes, Cisco was still doubtful, sometimes he felt Barry's eyes shine too brightly or found his smile too beautiful, and Cisco kept noticing that Barry always, always showed up outside only after the sun has gone down. Caitlin would roll her eyes and say 'it's because he has something called a full-time job, Cisco.' but Cisco kept being on alert.  
But other than that, yeah Barry was great, he was more than amazing, he was this bundle of cute smile and equally witted humor and before the end of the week Cisco was ready to call him his best friend.

"I told you to get to know him, not go on a full-force bromancing with him in a slightly suspicious ways." Caitlin said, when Lisa finally came over to his place when her boyfriend was missing from playing Halo for three nights in a row in Barry's house.

"Oh was he now?" Lisa smiled sweetly, though Cisco got chills from watching those pretty eyes glinting at him.

"It's nothing like that", Cisco protested, but Caitlin mock-narrowed her eyes at him.

"So what DO you two do when you guys go into a room and spend half-days in there together?" Caitlin said in an accusing tone.

"We're not--- He's not-- I'm not--- no, no! You two are evil!!" Cisco spluttered and both girls laughed and oh they were mean, mean girls.

"You're hogging my boyfriend, Barry." Lisa said, looking down at Barry who was comfortably spread on the floor with a big startrek pillow below his head. Barry grinned widely and shrugged.

"Cisco made me do it. I plead not guilty."

And Cisco admired how Barry could smile so bright and equally match the sweet-wickedness of his girlfriend. He may like Barry even more now.

"He misses you Barry, it's sad to watch a grown-man mope and sulk, and it's not pretty." Lisa said and Cisco tried to imagine Len sulking and it made him snicker.

"Yeah, that will be a sight to see."

"My brother is complaining about you too, you know", Lisa said. "You're hogging his boyfriend, too."

"Well, tell your brother that Barry is free to go anytime he wants." Cisco said, "As soon as he finishes the Star trek marathon that ends in... the Wrath of Khan on blue-ray!"

And everybody groaned and Barry rolled over to the other side.

"Seriously, Barry has the most amazing surround-speaker system. It takes the movie to another level, my blue-ray collections are finally seeing the light."

Barry laughed and shook his head.

"Dude, we've watched that like, 4 times already." Barry whined, but Cisco ignored him.

"Anyway, I've got a hot boyfriend waiting for me, I gotta get back home." Barry said, stretching his long limbs and yawning and his eyes were droopy and his hair was all puffed up but he still somehow managed to look adorable.  
Cisco did not admit that out loud but by the way Caitlin was smiling at him, she already knew how to make fun of him.

"It's 2:40 a.m." Cisco said."You two crash here and we'll free you in the morning. There's enough blanket and pillows for you two."

Barry looked at the clock and shrugged. "'Kay. But I'm definitely going to see my boyfriend tomorrow. No Startrek or Starwars blueray of yours can keep me captive here tomorrow."

"Deal." Cisco said. Barry grinned.

"Did I mention that my boyfriend was hot? Like really, really hot?" Barry said, smiling. "He makes these awful puns, they're really awful, I guess, but you learn to live with it, once you get used to it. That's the burden I have to live with to keep a really hot boyfriend."

And the dopey smile on Barry's face was priceless. Cisco laughed and threw him a blanket.

"You're babbling. Go to sleep."  
"'Kay."

Cisco flicked off the lights and Barry curled himself on the rug by the window. Lisa and Caitlin took the bedrooms and Cisco hopped onto the sofa. Barry snored almost instantly when his head touched the pillow and Cisco smiled as he closed his eyes. He made an awesome friend and Barry was not some terrifying supernatural being after all.

"Cisco?"

Barry whispered, and Cisco knew that Barry was half-talking in his sleep.

"Yes, Barry?"  
"He's really sweet, too. Though you have to look really, really hard."

Cisco laughed because listening to your sleep-deprived friend embarrassing himself was just too funny.

"You're hopeless. Good night, Barry."  
"Good night, Cisco."

And Cisco fell asleep peacefully.

 

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"

Cisco woke up jerkily and it was when he found Barry screaming and rolling around on the rug that he found it was morning.

"Barry?! Barry, oh my god, What's wrong??" Cisco yelped, and Barry was screaming, his skin all too bright and almost shining, and Cisco jumped next to him and tried to make Barry stop screaming, but he didn't know what to do----

"What?? What is happening? Oh god, Barry!"

Caitlin was running out from the bedroom, rushing to get next to Barry and Barry was now shaking instead of screaming and Barry looked too pale and white and it was so much worse--- And then out of nowhere, Lisa was yelling and throwing down the curtain.

"You idiots!!"

Lisa yelled furiously and Cisco swore that Lisa was just standing by the window and the next thing he knew Lisa was flipping the sofa backward and laying Barry on it, shielding his body from the sunshine that was even bright even with the curtains drawn.

"Wha.. what??"

Cisco blinked, because not only did his girlfriend just move at superspeed but her eyes were now gleaming with bright gold, searching every inch of exposed skin of Barry's.

"What is happening, Lisa, are you a vampire? Is my girlfriend AND my new best friend vampires? How---??"  
"No time for question. It's too late, he's already exposed to the sunlight." Lisa whispered, and Cisco and Caitlin gaped at her.

"So he really is a vampire?" Cisco yelped and Lisa huffed.

"You wish. He's a s----" Lisa suddenly dropped her voice and mumbled something too quickly.

"What?"

Cisco and Caitlin both asked, and somehow Lisa's cheeks seemed to redden.

"We couldn't hear you. What did you say again?"

"He's... a sunpire." Lisa tried again and this time both of them heard the word but couldn't understand.

"A su---- What's a sunpire?"

"It's.. It's a kind of vampires... who thrive especially on daylight."

"What??"

Terrible silence filled the room.

"... What??"

And that's when Barry opened his eyes again.  
Cisco saw his eyes, and the usual hazel-green eyes were now almost blazing with light and he could almost taste the green in them.

"It's so bright. And warm." Barry whispered, his voice so quiet and captivating at the same time and Lisa sighed, "It's too late. He hasn't been exposed to sunlight past 20 years and you've just poured him a full dose of it. Len has been keeping him in dark for decades because he was worried something like this would happen. Again."

"Something like what?"

Suddenly Barry's form was shifting, and after a beat Cisco realized that it was because Barry was vibrating. He was vibrating at a speed too fast for eyes to follow. What the...  
Then the door burst open.

"Barry!"

Suddenly Len was there, shouting and when Cisco turned around, there was no more Barry on the couch.

"Where--- why is this keep happening?!"

Cisco glanced frantically around, until he found Barry was already standing right in front of the balcony.

"Barry, listen to me--" Len's voice, which Cisco has never heard being so soft before, whispered and Lisa was standing next to her brother.

"I can't stop him. Maybe you could." She said, and Caitlin's eyes were huge.

"You can't stop what? He can stop what?"

"Sunpires have special powers, even for us vampires." Lisa whispered, glancing at her brother.

"Barry's is speed.... he's a speedster."

Cisco gulped.

"But you guys are fast too, right? You can--"

"I am fast, yes, Len is faster, but last time something like this happened, Barry broke the speed of sound."

Cisco and Caitlin blinked. Oh.  
Oh.

"But maybe.. maybe Len can manage to bring him back again." Lisa said, glancing back at her brother and oh god Len seemed so worried and pissed at the same time Cisco had to fight back hiccup.

"Yeah, maybe. Though I nearly killed myself trying to catch up to him last time." Len said smiling sweetly but Cisco definitely saw fangs there, oh he was so gonna get murdered after this was over.

"No you're not." Caitlin said, and Cisco jumped because he didn't realize he said that aloud.

And then Barry shifted and something else happened.  
Barry's body was covered with crackling golden lightning.

"Oh well, that's new." Lisa said.

Four of them eyed the man--vampire- no sunpire-speedster-- in front of the balcony who was now basking in the sun like a fully-stretched cat. Barry's eyes were closed, and a smile was hanging on his lips. Len and Lisa were carefully moving now, their movement making zero sound and Caitlin and Cisco were barely breathing.  
And when Len's hands were just an inch to reach Barry's, Barry's eyes snapped open.  
Len froze.

"I have to run."

Barry smiled.  
And that's when Barry just shifted from the spot, and the next thing they knew, the window was wide open and Barry was gone.  
There were two Snarts who were left frozen to the spot while their hands were outstretched grabbing nothing but thin air.  
There was absolute silence.

"....I'm so gonna get murdered here."

Cisco whispered and this time Caitlin just nodded.


	3. The speedster gets home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta-read by amazing, kind, wonderful "HotaruMuraki". I owe her so much and send her best love I've got xD ♡♡♡♡♡

It did not go well. 

Cisco was almost verging on having a panic attack when, after a full three days had passed after Barry disappeared, Len showed up on Barry's doorsteps. 

Cisco had been kind of camping outside in the hallway in front of Barry's apartment for these three days and was there when the two vampires showed up.

Caitlin had visited often, pitying her friend and trying to convince him to just go stay at Barry's place instead of nervously pacing around between his house and Barry's, until Len finds Barry and brings him back, but Cisco couldn't do it..

Lisa promised Cisco that her brother wouldn't murder him (but suspiciously also promised to take him under her protection 'if' the situation gets bad). But that was not the reason Cisco couldn't stop himself from pacing nervously down the hall, listening for the slightest hint of Barry returning.

Barry had become a really good friend since he got to know him and it was his fault that Barry was now missing.

And Cisco couldn't sleep properly until he was sure that Barry had been brought back safely. 

When the sun rose for the third time since his friend's disappearance, Cisco opened his door that morning with a cup of coffee in his hand to pay yet another visit to Barry's. Only to come face-to-face with a very tired-looking Len. Cisco swore he almost had a heart attack right then and there.

"Len!" Cisco shouted and his eyes darted toward the lump of human that was half-clung half-held by Len's arms.

"Barry!" Cisco shouted and the lump of human stirred. 

"Hngng?"

"Thank God you brought him back," Cisco said and then there was another shout from the stairs. 

"Oh my God, is that Barry?" Caitlin, who was just walking up the stairs with two Starbuck's coffee-cups in her hands, also shouted and the half-unconscious lump stirred once again. Caitlin squeaked and came running, almost throwing the cups into Cisco's face. Luckily Cisco caught her arms just in time! She was trying to peer at Barry who was half buried in the fur of Len's parka. 

Barry looked tired, at least from what they could see in the sea of white fur, and smiled sleepily at Cisco and Caitlin.

"Hey you guys." Smiled Barry. "I'm hooooome."

Cisco and Caitlin would have thought the kid was doped if they didn't know better. Len shifted his stance and reached for the pocket in his parka, pulled out a key and opened the front-door of Barry's home with it. Then Len half-dragged, half-carried Barry inside, quickly instructing, "Close all the windows" and Cisco and Caitlin quickly obliged. 

When they had closed all the windows and drawn all the curtains, Len dragged Barry to the living-room and dumped him on it unceremoniously. 

Barry fell on his back onto the soft sofa and quickly rolled over to snuggle into it. Three people looked down at the man in quiet, unexplainable emotion. They watched him silently for a full minute before―

"You."

Then Len turned to Cisco, glaring at him, and Cisco jumped out of his contemplative stance and gaped at the man.

Len did look terrifying, even more so with the weathered way he looked, and if Cisco could scream and run away, he would have.

"Do you know," Len growled, pronouncing each words slowly, "How hard it is to hunt down a sunpire on a high, let alone a speedster one?"

Cisco gulped. Seriously, if it weren't for the fact that he was dating Lisa, Cisco was sure he would have been shredded to a million pieces by now. 

"I guess...not easy?" Cisco squeaked. Len glared, glared at Cisco and god, it was so scary.

"He's the fastest speedster in the whole goddamn species and you set him free on a sun-spree." Len growled and stepped closer to Cisco and Cisco yelped.

Then Caitlin quickly asked, "Speaking of, how DID you catch him?"

To that Len turned to Caitlin and Cisco was impressed how she was also terrified by the look on Len's face but stood her ground. Len glared at Cisco once again before he said, 

"I had to track him down for 4476 miles to find him and bring him back."

After that explanation there was dumbfounded silence from the two humans in the living room.

"What?" Cisco said, then asked, ".... HOW?"

Len sighed. 

"Obviously, I couldn't follow him the entire way so I used the help of my friends to track him via satellites. He crossed continents by half-day and I had to predict his next move to try to get near him enough to calm him down and convince him to come back. It took some time but I managed to face him in Iceland."

When he was still met with the flabbergasted look of two people, Len shrugged. 

"You get better at it after a 30th something times." 

"Wow," Caitlin whispered, to which Len raised one eyebrow, slightly amused. 

"He found me." Suddenly the lump-Barry spoke from under them and everyone jumped, looking down at the couch. Barry was smiling dopily up at them and he was pointing his finger at Len.

"He found me and brought me back because he loves me." 

Len rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, yes, I love you Barry, that's why I crossed 4 oceans, 3 continents, 25 countries to hunt down the highly unstable, doped speedster to bring him back," Len said sardonically. 

Barry smiled at him. 

"You luuuuuuv me. Admit it."

To this Len lost his fight to keep the smile off his face.

"I already did, Scarlet. Though you're nothing but trouble."

But Barry's smile only got bigger with his response. He squinted at Len and then smiled, which Cisco suspected was supposed to be evil-ish but just seemed downright adorable.

"I found you staring at my ass. Will you admit that too?"

To this Len couldn't stop himself from smirking. 

"Guilty. You caught me red-handed."

"Awww. Your puns are awful." Barry burst out laughing. "But I love you too."

And to that Len leaned down and kissed Barry on his forehead. 

"Sleep, and I'll deal with you when you wake."

"'Kay."

Barry smiled and quickly kissed Len on the lips before he raised his head. Then he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the couch again.

Len was watching Barry with such soft eyes that Cisco couldn't have imagined what Len was capable of in a hundred years and Caitlin was quietly pulling Cicso's arms to get them out of the house. 

"So my neighbor really is a vampire," Cisco whispered when they closed the door. Caitlin smiled and Cisco was just grateful that he was alive. He was really just happy that he was alive and his new best friend returned home safe and sound. 

Well, having a vampire neighbor wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
